Parties
Parties Every once in a while on Club Penguin there is a party. There is almost always at least one free item given out somewhere. The oldest party in Club Penguin was the Beta-Testing Party. For pictures from some of these events, go to the Event Gallery. NOTE: Not all of these are parties, such as Coins for Change. See the Event Gallery for pictures from these events. '2005' *Beta Testing Party :-Beta Tester Hat *Halloween Party :-No Free Item *Christmas Party :-Santa Hat :-Christmas Scarf 2007 * New Year :-Fireworks at the Iceberg * Winter Fiesta :- Maracas * Festival of Snow :- Ice Crown :- Snowflake T-Shirt * St. Patrick's Day :- St. Patrick's Hat :- Pot of Gold Pin * Easter Egg Hunt 2007 :- Blue Bunny Ears * April Fool's Day Party :- Funny Face Glasses :- Blue Propeller Cap * Pirate Party :- Sailor Cap :- Puffle Pirate Bandanna :- Diamond Pin * Member Party Cove Edition :- Lifeguard Whistle (Non Members) :- Life Preserver (Members) * Summer Party :- Ice Cream Apron :- Blue Hawaiian Lei :- Green Inflatable Duck :- Flower Hair dress :- Green Sunglasses * Waddle on Water Party :- Umbrella Hat :- Blue Water Wings * Camp Penguin Party :- Marshmallow stick * Fall Fair All require tickets (At the prize shop) :- Feathered Tiara - 1200 tickets :- Circus Pin - 100 tickets :- Teddy Bear Player Card Background - 400 tickets :- Cotton Candy - 600 tickets :- Paddle-Ball Toy - 1500 tickets :- Candy Necklace - 700 tickets :- Rainbow Lollipop (Get all the Prizes) - 1000 tickets * Club Penguin's 2nd Birthday :- Orange-Yellow Striped Party Hat * Halloween Party 2007 :- Pumpkin Basket :- Orange and Black Scarf - (Complete the Halloween Candy Hunt) * Surprise Party - Western Party :- Bandana :- Needle Pin * Christmas Party 2007 :- Santa Hat :- Reindeer Hat :- Christmas Scarf * New Years Party :- Fireworks at the Mountain and the Iceberg 2008 *Winter Fiesta Party 2008 :- Maracas *Sub-Marine Party :-Yellow Snorkel :-Seashell Belt *St.Patrick's Day 2008 :-Gigantic St.Patrick's Hat :-Book Pin *Easter Egg Hunt 2008 :-Green Bunny Ears (Find All Eggs) *April Fool's Day 2008 :-Red Propeller Cap :-Swirly Glasses *Pirate Party 2008 :-Sailor Cap :-Treasure Pin :-Red-Black Striped Shirt :-Rockhopper's Key (Last day)(To open the quaters)also a pin Upcoming Parties All free items place are not known Summer Party 2008 6th - June 28th :-Blue Lei (Iceberg) :-Wave Pin (Cove) :-Yellow Sunglasses (Dance Club) :-Summer Party Beach Background (Beach) :-Blue Water Wings (Beach) :-Blue Duck (Dock) :-Brown Wristwatch (Gift Shop){Members} :-Hot Dog Costume (Mine) :-Hot Dog Pin (Mine Shack) Medieval Party 2008 (May 16th) :-Items Unknown 'Non-Party Events' * Flood at the Cave and the Mine :- Mining Hat * Coins for Change (December 2007) :- Bell :- Coins for Change Thank You Card * U.S.Independence Day Celebration :-No free item Category:Misc. What party do you want to see? (This section is basically for fun, any parties not guarantied) * Designer party- You get to design anything you want and keep it. Also you get everything there was and get to become a ninja if you design something *Love party designed by Super24daisy Free items: - Brown and Diamant Dress - Swim suit - Jewelery - Sport and street items - Black and White clothes - Clothes by famous designers *Cronulla Riot themed party with "no lebs" sign and aussie face paint. You can also get Aussie flag themed stuff and there will be a massive sign in the town saying "NO LEBS" *Delay Party Must Fun with the NEW Office to go Around 2pm!! free item is a wristwatch and the music is I've been delayed! --Teesami wants to see a ronetta party . * There could be a easter party with decorations and that sort of thing (as well as the scavanger hunt) * There should be a day where all the free stuff that ever existed in Club Penguin came back and were available to all nonmember and members. * There could be a Valentine's Day Party with Cupid wings and a heart bow-and-arrow! * Thai Party! :-Thai Clothings :-Thailand Flag Re:? --125.27.14.97 15:27, 21 April 2008 (UTC) * Philippine Party June 12- 22 -Philippine Flag -Philippine Clothes -Lechon -Palabok -Sisig -Bahay Kubo(igloo upgrades) -Mango -Rice(Commercial Grade from Philippines!!!) and Puto hats